Recueil d'OS
by Mad H.W
Summary: Un pitit recueil d'OS en lien les uns avec les autres mais pouvant être pris à part Une famille, la FACE family dans un monde où deux adorables garçons font tourner leurs parents en rond et où ceux-ci font de leur mieux pour éduquer leurs petites crapules en tâchant d'avoir une vie sexuelle active. Et c'est dur, très dur. [FLUFF-FACE-OMEGAVERSE-MPREG]


_Salutations,_

 _en cette période où le froid commence à s'installer dans les corps, je me disais que l'on devrait donc s'évertuer à réchauffer les cœurs~ (je sais, c'est trop bô c'que j'dis ;D)_

 _Je sais que Pottertalia est encore en suspend seulement la plupart des textes que j'ai pu écrire récemment (Always compris) ont tendance à devenir des trous noirs dépressifs… J'ai donc, mué par je-ne-qu'elle envie, commencé à écrire ce que je voyais comme une transposition des dizaines de bonus de manga yaoï avec des petites familles et autres Omegaverse et à imaginer une histoire… Fruk._

 _Oui, original._

 _Donc, pour reprendre, cet OS était à la base, parti pour être une introduction très rapide, enchaînant avec une analepse sur l'histoire des deux tourtereaux maiiiiiiiiiiiis, mes doigts tapant plus vite que je ne réfléchis et mon envie soudaine de voir deux adorables jumeaux avec leurs parents prenant le dessus, c'est devenu un OS complet sur un pan de la vie de la FACE~_

 _Au final, ce projet constituera une série d'histoire en lien mais pouvant être prises de façon indépendante (je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais voilà X3)_

 **Histoire :** _La famille Bonnefoy-Kirkland_ _(OS_ _en lien_ _)_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance;_ _Omegaverse Comédie; Famille Tranche de vie_

 **Rating :** _M (_ _pas trop acide par contre~_ _)_

 **Couple :** _FrUk (France~Francis x United Kingdom~Arthur)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._ _(Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes sur ce fandom si vous n'aimez pas ça en fait XD)_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **LA FAMILLE BONNEFOY-KIRKLAND**

.

.

« - C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé, comme ça. De but en blanc~

\- Ça veut dire quoi de but en banc ? Demanda la petite voix.

\- C'est quand on dit quelque chose tout à coup, sans prévenir, Alfred, répondit Arthur en fusillant son mari du regard.

\- Ah… Comme quand Ivan, il me dit que je vais faire un avec lui ? »

Les deux adultes fixèrent les yeux innocents d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas la perversité des grands. Ils se consultèrent silencieusement pour que Francis réponde à son tour :

« - Quelque chose comme ça, si tu veux. C'est qui Ivan, il est dans ta classe ?

\- Oui ! Et même qu'il m'embête tout le temps et qu'il dit que quand il sera un Alpha, il fera de moi son compagnon. C'est quoi un compagnon, Daddy ? »

A ce niveau là, on pouvait vraiment se demander ce qu'apprendrait les parents d'Ivan à leur fils de 5 ans !

« - Tu sais… quand les grands sont amoureux, ils peuvent devenir des compagnons. Mais il faut attendre pour ça, fit-il le plus calmement possible. On n'est pas censés avoir cette conversation dans 10 ans, plutôt ?! » Chuchota-t-il à Francis.

Celui-ci rit et prit Matthew dans ses bras. Le blondinet commençait à fatiguer, il fallait dire que les jumeaux avaient joué -et s'étaient disputés- pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

« - Et toi, Matthew ? Tu as une amoureuse ou un amoureux à l'école ? »

Le garçon rougit.

« Pas à l'école mais j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon cœur... » dit-il doucement.

Ses parents, attendris, sourirent. Matthew avait toujours été plus réservé que son frère, ils avaient d'ailleurs eu peur qu'il ait du mal à se faire des amis. Seulement, les élèves, attirés par l'attitude bruyante Alfred et le confondant avec lui, venaient souvent lui parler et il avait fini par devenir amis avec certains.

Arthur s'énervait régulièrement qu'on confonde ses enfants – il n'avouera jamais que, lui aussi, parfois, à tendance à les confondre. Et, en tant que bon parent, il s'évertuait à habiller les jumeaux de façon distincte, de sorte que Francis hurlait de terreur en voyant ses fils habillés en une couleur unie, pois et rayures mélangées. Cela pouvait mener à une dispute mais ils s'évertuaient à ne le faire que quand les enfants étaient sortis – surtout que leurs débats finissaient, presque à chaque fois, en _ébats_.

« Et qui c'est, alors ? »

Le blondinet piqua un fard avant de murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible.

« - Quoi ?

\- C'est Gilbert ! Cria tout à coup Alfred, qui trouvait qu'on ne s'intéressait plus assez à lui.

\- N-non ! C'est pas vrai ! Fit Matthew, trahi par les rougeurs intenses sur ses joues.

\- Gilbert ?… » répéta Francis, hébété.

Le prussien était un de ses meilleurs amis, de 6 ans son cadet, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un rallye organisée par la mère de celui-ci. Il rendait visite à la famille plusieurs fois par semaine, jouant avec les enfants et se montrant particulièrement attentionné avec Matthew – ce qui était rare avec une personnalité comme la sienne.

Francis et Arthur échangèrent un nouveau regard lourd de sens. Ils devaient avoir foiré l'éducation des jeunes en question d'amour, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« - Matthew, commença le français, tu sais que Gilbert a 15 ans de plus que toi… ça fait beaucoup.

\- J-je sais mais… »

Il ne finit pas, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains, les pommettes toutes roses. Alors, Arthur se fit conciliant.

« Tu aimes vraiment Gil' ? Vraiment beaucoup beaucoup ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

« Beaucoup beaucoup ! »

C'était rare de le voir si sûr de lui. Le britannique, fier de son enfant, sourit.

« - Alors tu as intérêt à boire beaucoup de soupe pour grandir très vite et le rattraper !

\- Oui ! Je le ferai ! Beaaaaaauuucoup de soupe ! répondit le garçon de 5 ans.

\- Très bien, alors file ! Au bain ! Alfred, tu y passes aussi. »

Ainsi, tandis que la petite pile électrique rejoignait son frère dans la salle de bain en soufflant, Francis retint l'anglais par la taille, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« - Bloody frog ! Lâcha Arthur de surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ils vont nous attendre !

\- Je sais… C'est juste que c'est incroyable à quel point tu es devenu un bon père… glissa-t-il, un soupçon d'envie dans la voix.

\- En même temps, il faut bien ! Avec ces deux petits monstres… » répondit-il pour cacher son embarras.

A vrai dire, il était jaloux, par moments, de la complicité que Francis pouvait avoir avec leurs enfants. Et le sourire qu'ils pouvaient avoir quand ils faisaient la cuisine avec lui. Bon, Alfred avait hérité de sa maladresse en ce domaine mais Matthew avait vraiment pris de Francis, sur ce côté-ci. Lui pouvait à peine préparer des pâtes sans risquer de mettre le feu à la maison.

La prise du latin se resserra autour de sa taille, dans cette position, il pouvait sentir son odeur contre lui et Arthur devait avouer qu'il ne tarderait pas à réagir. Plus que les phéromones d'un alpha – _son_ alpha, Francis dégageait une fragrance qui l'avait toujours captivé, comme une abeille attirée par une fleur. Un désir si intense de s'abreuver de ce nectar, de le toucher-

« - Stop ! Cria-t-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda son mari, un peu vexé.

\- Tu demandes pourquoi ?! »

D'un large mouvement, il lui désigna sa chemise à moitié défaite et sa ceinture débouclée. Ses joues rouges ne mentait pas quant à son avis par rapport à la proposition qui lui paraissait plus que tentante mais son rôle de parent l'empêchait de céder à ses pulsions d'humain.

« Tu te fiches de moi, là ?! Nos enfants sont à moins de cent mètres et tu me pelotes comme si on avait encore 20 ans !

\- Arthur, tu en as 23…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu m'as fait des enfants – aussi mignons et adorables soient-ils, tu assumes ! »

Bon, pour être honnête – ce qu'il n'était quasiment jamais, il avait _beaucoup_ de mal, à se retenir de sauter sur son mari mais il était un homme raisonnable et rationnel, pas un animal. Quoique des fois… Bref.

Francis, sans se défaire de son sourire, releva alors lentement ses cheveux – connaissant la réaction qu'Arthur pouvait avoir quand il le faisait, avant de déclarer :

« Je m'occupe du bain des petits, dans ce cas. »

Et il quitta la pièce en direction de la salle d'eau, laissant un anglais tremblant d'envie qui tentait de calmer une érection naissance. C'en suivit une série d'insultes qui eurent de quoi faire siffler les oreilles du français à la suite desquelles, Arthur, s'étant calmé -dans tous les sens du terme- décida d'aller préparer le lit des enfants. Malgré les quatre chambres de libres dans la maison, les jumeaux insistaient encore pour dormir ensemble. Le plus drôle étant que Matthew affirmait c'était parce qu'il avait peur tout seul dans le noir alors que c'était en fait Alfred, qui faisait des cauchemars, quand il se retrouvait seul. Mais ça bien-sûr, les parents ne le savaient pas du tout, cela va de soi. Arthur était tout de même content d'avoir des chambres supplémentaires, pour quand ils voudraient la leur. Pour le moment, leur chambre – qui mesurait à elle seule la taille de plusieurs salons de tailles basiques – était scindée au milieu par un tapis neutre, était décorée d'un côté par des affiches de cosmonautes assorties à la housse de couette et de l'autre, de éléments hétéroclites avec pour seul similitude leur rapport avec le Canada. Entre les deux lits, une chaise sur laquelle plusieurs livres reposaient. _Hansel & Gretel_ et _Le Petit Prince_ côtoyaient une version pour enfants _des Misérables_ – on se demande comment ce genre de livre peut être adapté aux enfants – ainsi que le premier tome de _Harry Potter_ car « il n'est jamais trop tôt pour lire des classiques », insistait Arthur.

L'anglais prit d'ailleurs le l'histoire du Survivant pour la feuilleter rapidement. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas recommencé la série toute entière, il s'y remettrait peut-être après qu'ils aient réussi à signer le contrat avec les chinois. D'ailleurs, il devait vérifier que Kiku avait bien mis à jour son emploi du temps. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il chercha à se rappeler quand était leurs prochaines vacances, il avait besoin de faire une pause. Le week-end passait trop vite et il ne profitait pas assez de Francis ou des enfants à son goût. Encore plus depuis que le plus vieux avait adapté ses fonctions et délégué quelques contrats pour travailler chez eux et ainsi passer plus de temps avec les enfants. C'était leur contrat : Arthur, même enceint, voulait travailler et ne pas avoir d'un de ces omégas que l'on entretenait et Francis s'occupait des enfants, presque comme il père au foyer.

Bientôt, il entendit des rires, synonymes de la fin du bain. Francis allait sortir, le temps que les jumeaux enfilent leur pyjama et sortirait une bouteille de vin rouge, qu'ils dégusteraient tous les deux après avoir couché les petits et leur avoir lu l'histoire. C'était leur routine depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Arthur commençait à être rodé. Le problème étant parfois celui-là même qui venait de sortir de la salle d'eau : Francis trempé, son haut plus collant au corps et un britannique en manque qui ne résistait pas longtemps à ses sourires appuyés. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de descendre à la cave pour aller chercher cette fameuse bouteille, le latin finit entre un mur et son mari, sous une pluie de baisers. Ne tenant pas longtemps devant ce torrent d'amour, il saisit Arthur par taille pour le plaquer contre le mur, redéfaisant les boutons refaits à peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Leur séance câlin se finit pourtant rapidement, au son de la voix de Matthew, qui ne retrouvait plus son second chausson. Les parents, arrêtés juste avant le point de non-retour, se refirent une beauté rapide, recoiffant une mèche rebelle – et ignorant le reste de la tignasse emmêlée, re-reboutonnant une chemise ou remettant tout simplement son maillot de corps. La tête basse et le souffle encore court, ils aidèrent leur garçon à retrouver la pantoufle incriminée et suivirent les petits jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois dans ladite chambre, Francis claqua une bise à chacun avant de filer, laissant Arthur lire l'histoire aux enfants. Le dimanche soir était toujours un moment stressant : il fallait vérifier – autrement dit, _préparer_ , les cartables car Alfred oubliait la moitié de ses affaires là où Matthew emportait un ou deux jouets avec lui cuisiner le repas du lendemain midi – Arthur n'était évidement pas admis à ce poste prendre contact avec Kiku pour vérifier, justement, l'emploi du temps et jeter un coup d'œil au journal tardif pour surveiller le coup de la Bourse. Autant dire que la famille Bonnefoy-Kirkland avait du boulot. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient faire ça avait de finir la deuxième bouteille de Bordeaux – il finissait toujours par y avoir une deuxième, si ce n'est plus- car ils étaient suffisamment échauffés, dès lors, pour oublier leur rôle de patron, père ou mari et redevenir les gamins qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être et s'envoyer en l'air sur toute surface un tant soit peu stable qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Ce soir-là ne fut pas une exception. Au bout de son sixième verre, Arthur, grisé, avait commencé à retirer ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur de son mari. Sa chemise par terre l'anglais grimpa sur les genoux du latin. Il avait envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt dans la soirée. Face à la cheminée où brûlait un feu dont la lueur glissait des éclats d'or dans la chevelure du plus jeune et peignait son dos d'ambre, celui-ci avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Francis pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche et, sur sa nuque, se démarquait par sa pâleur nacrée la morsure qui avait scellé leur union.

Absorbé par leur baiser, Arthur ne sentait pas les mains du français qui le repoussaient doucement. Après un moment, pourtant, il brisa leur échange :

« - Bloody froggy~ pourquoi tu veux pas me faire bisouuuuu ? Se plaint-il avec une moue d'enfant à qui l'on aurait confisqué un jouet.

\- Arthur… soupira Francis, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu n'as pas assez bu pour être dans cet état et bien que j'adore te voir de déshabiller pour moi… susurra-t-il, tu es trop fatigué ce soir, tu t'endors. »

Le britannique, dont les yeux se fermaient tenta vainement de protester, c'est qu'il en avait envie, aussi… Quoique la perspective de leur lit lui paraissait soudain très attrayante… Mais Francis sous ses yeux l'empêchait de succomber à la paresse pour un bien meilleur péché. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être en chaleur pour désirer son mari, cela était et serait un fait. Francis pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états sans l'aide de ses phéromones et Arthur s'en voulait souvent d'avoir une libido aussi élevée avec des enfants en bas-âge sur les bras. Cependant, alors avait recommencé à embrasser le latin dans l'espoir de le voir craquer et le prendre sur le canapé, il sentit la fatigue l'emporter et tomba, à moitié conscient, dans les bras de son aimé.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Arthur arrivait dans la cuisine, ce fut pour trouver son mari, tranquillement posé devant la gazinière, à faire du pain perdu et fredonnant un air paillard.

"- Sérieusement, Wanker... Râla le nouveau venu, comment tu peux être aussi guilleret le matin alors que tu t'es couché après moi ?!  
\- Bonjour mon amour~ Que veux-tu ? Le café, ça réveille bien, tu le saurais si tu acceptais d'y goûter~~"

Leurs surnoms étaient devenus une habitude matinale et aucun des deux ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment.

"Je ne boirai jamais de ce breuvage infect et je ferai tout pour que les enfants ne tombent pas dedans non plus !"

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un éclat de rire du français pendant qu'Arthur venait embrasser les enfants qui attendaient, encore à moitié endormis que leur papa ait fini de préparer leur petit déjeuner.

"- Daddyyyy, fit Alfred entre deux bâillements, ça veut dire quoi Wanker?  
\- Hum... S'embêta le britannique, c'est un nom que je donne à Papa mais c'est secret donc ne le répétez surtout pas à l'école."

Francis, sa poêle à la main, se retenait de rire devant l'embarras de son compagnon. Il servit les petits qui se réveillèrent tout à coup, à l'odeur sucré du pain perdu. Après avoir déposé deux autres tranches dans leurs assiettes respectives, le latin alla poser sa poêle et revint avec le thé de l'anglais. Arthur récupéra sa tasse et embrassa enfin son mari sous les cris dégoûtés des jumeaux. Il s'installa à sa place, entre les garçons et Francis face à lui. Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse, avec les rires des enfants, les sourires attendris des parents et les tonnes de sirop d'érable versées.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Arthur quittait leur cocon pour le centre-ville et les bureaux tandis que les enfants enfilaient leur manteau pour l'école. Un nouveau baiser et de nouveaux cris plus tard, l'anglais franchissait le pas de la porte, bientôt suivi des trois autres.

À 19h12, alors qu'Arthur rentrait du travail, il fut surpris de ne trouver, comme âme qui vive chez eux, que Mint flying, leur lapin domestique. Cependant, le four allumé – et choux qui y gonflaient lui confirmèrent la présence que son mari. A l'étage, en effet, il pouvait entendre l'eau couler. En attendant donc, il enleva sa veste, nourrit le lapin et se prépara un thé en observant, à travers la vitre du four, les futures pâtisseries monter. Pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous, le fait que Francis soit plus ou moins père au foyer signifiait une orgie de gâteaux et autres sucreries tous les jours – on lui demandait souvent, d'ailleurs, quand il était au bureau avec son bento et son dessert préparés avec amour par Francis, comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir énorme avec tout ça, il n'osait jamais leur répondre que lui et son mari faisaient largement assez de sport tous les soirs, pour compenser tout ça. Et, chaque mois, quand ses chaleurs arrivaient, la quantité de gâteries – dans tous les sens du terme, augmentait et, heureusement pour lui, le fait que Francis soit à la maison les aidait, de toute façon, à perdre ces kilos en trop.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que les choux avaient presque fini de cuire, Arthur se dit qu'il était vraiment temps que Francis sorte de cette salle de bain parce que si lui, touchait au four, on ne les mangerait pas, ces choux. Ainsi, il grimpa l'escalier, portable en main pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune réponse de Kiku quant au nouveau dossier. A peine fut-il arrivé devant la salle d'eau le français sortait de celle-ci, une serviette autour de la taille. Uniquement, cette serviette. Le britannique rougit à la vision de ce corps qui n'appartenait désormais qu'à lui et souffla, le plus calmement possible :

« Les choux… Le four… c'est presque prêt. »

Francis sourit devant son regard appuyé et l'embrassa avant de descendre les marches, vers la cuisine. Les joues brûlantes, Arthur attrapa une serviette et le suivit en bas. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, qu'il sentit envahi par l'odeur de la pâte dorée, il retrouva le plus vieux, son tablier sur le dos, en fantasme vivant. Il lui lança la serviette pour ses cheveux et, détournant le regard, il demanda, soudainement très intéresser par le carrelage :

« - Au fait, les enfants ?

\- Avec Gilbert. Il s'est encore fait largué et il disait que voir la bouille de nos adorables bambins le ferait se sentir mieux~

\- Le pauvre, fit Arthur, quoique préoccupé par autre chose, d'ailleurs, tu lui as dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Pour Matthew.

\- Non, ce n'est qu'un béguin d'enfant, ça passera~, dit Francis en sortant sa crème du frigo.

\- Pour moi, c'était toi mon béguin d'enfant... »

Après cette déclaration, Arthur entendit la porte du réfrigérateur claquer et d'être plaqué contre un mur. A quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de Francis, dont les yeux pétillaient, se rapprochait lentement.

« -Ne dit pas une chose aussi adorable en pensant que tu t'en sortira impunément…

\- Pervert ! »

L'échange paru durer des heures avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent enfin. Les mains du latin glissèrent une fois de plus sous les cuisses d'Arthur pour venir le coincer, les jambes autour de la taille de son mari. Les mains accrochées aux cou de Francis, l'anglais sentait des décharges électriques traverser son être avant de se sentir soulevé et être transporté vers leur chambre.

« -Abruti, c'est méga dangereux ! » Cria-t-il dans les escaliers avant d'être tu par les lèvres de son amant.

Sans plus d'égards, il fut lâché sur le lit où Francis le rejoignit immédiatement. Sous une pluie de baisers, il se débarrassa des vêtements qui l'encombraient et de la serviette de Francis qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait.

« - On a combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

\- Je dirais entre vingts et trente minutes, répondit le blond, la tête dans son cou.

\- On a intérêt à en profiter, donc... »

Arthur gémit quand Francis commença à mordiller ses clavicules pour y laisser des suçons bien voyants. Le français ne sentait jamais son compagnon comme totalement acquis, que ce soit par la morsure, leur mariage ou leurs enfants, il avait toujours ce besoin irrépressible de le marquer comme sien. Le britannique, qui était pourtant de nature jalouse, s'était surpris à adorer cette passion dévorante, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez son mari. Bientôt, Francis délaissa ses clavicules pour venir baiser son torse, s'amusa à relever ses tétons, qu'il avait sensibilisés au cours des cinq dernières années, s'abreuvant des cris de plaisir qu'il récoltait. Il descendait toujours plus bas, Arthur évacuant le stress accumulé pendant la journée. Cependant, plus leur frustration augmentait, plus leur souffle s'accélérait mais Francis ignorait sciemment la partie de l'anglais qui réclamait le plus d'attention, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et y laissant de nouvelles marques. Il aimait torturer son lapin jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, suppliant pour la délivrance ultime.

« - Franciiissss, se languit d'ailleurs ledit lapin, prend-moi ou je te jure que…

\- que quoi, mon amour~ ? » Abusa le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

Arthur le fusilla du regard :

« Je vais te- Ah ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Francis donnait un nouveau coup de butoir, frôlant de près sa prostate. Ses mains naturellement venues serrer le dos de son mari, le britannique enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du latin tandis que leurs gémissements augmentaient. Le français avait trouvé le point précis qui faisait voir des étoiles à Arthur et le pilonnait maintenant de toutes ses forces. Tandis qu'il sentit l'orgasme monter, le plus jeune regretta qu'ils n'aient pas mis de préservatif, quoiqu'il avait beaucoup moins de chances de tomber enceint hors chaleurs – seulement leur compatibilité et leur fertilité étant très fortes, ils tâchaient toujours d'y penser, en ayant un peu partout dans la maison. Leurs muscles se contractaient, au bord de la jouissance. Un dernier coup et ils vinrent tous deux, à bout de souffle.

Se remettant à peine du premier round, Arthur se dit qu'il enchaînerait bien un second seulement il fut coupé dans ses pensés obscènes par la porte d'entrée qui claqua. Il se releva d'un bond.

« - Tu n'avais pas dit vingt à trente minutes ?! S'exclama-t-il en cherchant ses vêtements des yeux.

\- Si ! Mais il devait y avoir moins de circulation aujourd'hui ! »

En quelques minutes, ils furent rhabillés – extrêmement suspects mais rhabillés. Ils descendirent ensemble, Gilbert comprendrait, de toute façon.

« Ah, vous voilà, commença l'albinos en les voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce que vous- Au temps pour moi, j'ai compris... »

Francis fit un sourire innocent en venant faire la bise à son ami qui préféra refuser et se lava les mains avant de se remettre à fourrer – ahem – ses choux. De son côté, l'anglais vint saluer Gilbert, s'assurant que tout s'était bien passé.

« - Ils ont été adorables. Bon, Alfred s'est presque battu avec un autre garçon par contre. Ivan, c'est ça ? Je crois qu'ils sont dans la même classe.

\- O-oui, répondit Arthur, les joues encore rouges et les reins en compote. Nous avons aussi eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de ce petit monstre. »

Alfred, qui se battait jusque là pour enlever ses chaussures à lacets poussa un cri quand il aperçu son daddy :

« Vous avez encore joué aux chatouilles sans nous ! » s'en plaignit-il.

Gilbert haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant rougir l'anglais de plus belle.

« - Des chatouilles, hein ?…

\- Shut up.

\- Les enfants, Gilbert, on va manger ! » lança Francis plus loin.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite famille et leur ami passèrent la soirée devant Avengers à manger de la soupe maison et des choux à la crème.

Une journée normale dans la famille Bonnefoy-Kirkland.

* * *

.

.

.

Bon, je n'aime pas le titre mais je n'avais pas le courage de chercher plus et j'avais envie de publier alors wala~

Le prochain OS est déjà décidé : l'histoire, comme je le disais plus tôt, des deux zamoureux mais pour la suite, je prendrai en compte vous demandes éventuelles~~(sachant juste que je ne ferai pas de soudain bond dans le temps pour raconter les romances des jumeaux, bien que j'ai diablement l'intention de travailler tout ça)

Bref (avouez, il vous avait manqué ;);) ),passez une bonne soirée/journée/après-midi/nuit/

quelque-autre-partie-de-la-journée-que-je-n'aurais-pas-mentionée~

.

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
